Constant Rain
by greyknightwench
Summary: MAJOR HBP SPOILERS! Read story for details. Set after HBP. Hermione and Snape work for the same genetics company after the fall of Voldemort.


**_MAJOR SPOILERS!_**

A/N: This story used to be on but after book 6 I felt like it needed a re-write. So here it is the first chapter of the revised Constant Rain.

I want to thank all of my reviewers.

Fraser, the Great Anon, Writer Lady 1031, Mother, Azulkan 2, Lyress, Merryweather, blueeyes, spaz141, Meg, Systor, reader, just me, and Sniv. Those are all the names I could remember...to anybody I left out, I'm sorry and I thank you.

None of these characters are mine nor is the setting for the first few chapters. My hat is off to JKR.

Huge thanx to Emma for Betaing this piece of work.

Constant Rain - Chapter 1 - The Unfathomable Request

"No trumpets sound when the important decisions in our life are made. Destiny is made known silently"

Agnes DeMille

The figure glided through the dark forest, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked with purpose. His mood was sour, his heart heavy. His master had just confirmed what he already knew. Draco Malfoy would become a murderer before the school year was over.

Severus Snape never really approved of murder. Even in his active Death Eater days he would always hang back, slinking into the shadows to watch with a sick feeling in his stomach as his fellow Death Eaters would plunder, rape and kill people at random. He was teased relentlessly by his comrades; called a coward with a weak stomach. It got to him after a while, weakening him to the point that he finally just gave in, killing his first muggle at the age of 19. Countless others followed, each taking a piece of his soul with them to their early graves until he was left with what he had now, seemingly no soul and a heart cold as ice.

He was beginning to regret his vow to Narcissa as he imagined what Albus would say. The headmaster was just stubborn and selfless enough to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Severus was tempted not to tell him, but knew he had to. If he didn't then there would be no hope of reversing this disastrous chain of events, not that there was much hope now. As much as Severus thought about it, he could not see any answer to the problem that presented itself. Albus Dumbledore would be killed, either by Draco or Severus himself. The thought made Severus sick to his stomach.

As he cleared the forest he saw a figure approaching him. Bloody Albus was probably impatient to hear the news. Hanging his head, Severus walked towards the towering old wizard.

"Severus, my boy, what news do you bring?" Albus asked, his voice too cheery for Severus to handle.

"Nothing good, Headmaster."

Severus relayed everything to Albus, watching the older man's smile disappear as quickly as his lemon drops.

"There is only one solution for this, Severus," Albus said, looking at Severus with, for once, no twinkle in his eyes.

"No, Headmaster, I won't do it."

"You have to, Severus. It is the only way I am afraid."

Severus was quiet for a time, choosing to concentrate on the castle rather than the pleading eyes of his mentor.

"I can't, Albus. I can't do what you ask of me."

"You can, and you will. Do not worry for me, Severus. I have never been afraid of death and I do not fear it now. If what I am asking you to do helps shield young Malfoy from having to do the unthinkable then I will do it," Albus said putting a hesitant hand on the Severus' arm.

"I have been sick for a long time, Severus, since the first Horcrux. Poppy has already informed me that there is nothing to be done. I will teach Harry all that I can about Tom Riddle and hope that when the time comes, you will do as I have asked of you tonight. Do I have your word?"

Severus wouldn't answer him, wouldn't even look at him. It pained him too much too acknowledge what he was asking of him.

"Severus…do I have your word?" Albus asked again, with more urgency in his voice.

With all that was left of his heart he wanted to say no.

"Yes, Albus, you have my word."


End file.
